


Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 3 "Getting Intimate"

by Cassie_Sandsmark, Somuchbraver



Series: Brighter Than Sunshine Volume 1 [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Characters, Confessions, F/F, Femslash, First Time, NC-17, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Trans Female Character, lady superheroes kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Sandsmark/pseuds/Cassie_Sandsmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchbraver/pseuds/Somuchbraver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their night-time super-powered play date, the two girls return to Samantha's dorm room, where hot and sexy foreplay leads to a really steamy and romantic first time for the two new lovers. In the wake of their glistening orgasms, secrets are shared and feelings begin to grow before the two of them, utterly satisfied and thoroughly spent, fall asleep in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 3 "Getting Intimate"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a romantic relationship between Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and a Rule 63'd (female) version of 'Superboy' (named Samantha Graves). We've set this story 10 years after the events in Man of Steel. 'Superman' has been active for at least that long, and Cassie herself (as Wonder Girl) has been active for a little over 3 years, since she was 15. 
> 
> Your comments and/or kudos are oxygen to us!
> 
> Follow Our Tumblr at (http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com/) for fan-art, photo manips, information related to our story as it progresses, and more!
> 
> Mission Statement: Lady superheroes need to make out more.

 

## Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 3 "Getting Intimate"

[Brighter than Sunshine Tumblr ](http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com)

 

As Cassandra lowered Samantha back onto her feet on the bedroom floor, the blonde, green eyed girl smiled, taking a breath. "So... yeah... superpowers."

Samantha smirked and kissed the taller girl's collar bone playfully. "Not the  _only_  thing that's super."

Cassie grinned and ducked her head slightly, blushing and biting her lip. Her body quivered with sudden excitement. Tucking some of her blonde tresses behind one ear, her jade-green eyes wandered over Samantha's face and lingered on the other girl's deep blues and full, blood red lips. "Think so?"

Sam slid her arms around Cassie's waist and her hands an inch up her back. "Mmmhmmm..." she purred, blue eyes shining, tilting her face up toward's the taller girl's. "So...Did you want to get your hands on my jammies this evening?"

Cassie bit her own bottom lip (painted a brighter, fire-truck shade of red) and took a deep, shuddering breath, slipping her fingers up Samantha's shoulder and into her hair --  _it felt like silk --_  "Yes," she breathed, and then she sighed, her body warming into Samantha's touch. "Mmmmm... I _really_ do," she murmured lowly, sensually. "But ...is it too soon?”

Samantha's mouth curved into a little smile and she shook her head. "I am  _very up_  for whatever you are up for. I haven't been this excited about someone in a  _loong_  time."

Cassandra blushed again, and grinned. "Me either," she confessed. She slid her other hand slowly up Samantha's soft, satiny arm, and whispered out a rough breath as she sought out the other girl's bewitching blues again. "Let's be excited together."

Samantha leaned up on her toes and kissed her, running her fingers through Cassie's soft tresses and rolling her hips forward so her whole upper body swayed into the taller girl's. Then she grinned, and her eyes beamed. "Good call."

The warm softness of Samantha's small but curvy body pressing against her own enticed the green eyed blonde, and the taste of the blue eyed girl's lips was  _intoxicating_. Shrugging one arm out of her blazer coat, Cassie returned Samantha's soft kisses with hungry ones of her own, breathing in her sweet and flowery smell.  The slender fingers of her left hand tightened in the other girl's dark locks, while her free hand ghosted across Samantha's downy face and cupped her cheek. Cassie groaned, her body arching towards the shorter girl's. Kissing this girl was like kissing  _happy._ "You taste like ...  _tupelo_   _honey_ ," she giggled softly, panting for breath between kisses, "fruity and sweet."

Samantha felt a shiver run through her own body and down to her toes, groaning back as she deepened the kiss, backing slowly toward her bed in no particular rush and pulling the tall, hot blonde after her. She slipped her own small hand up under the back of Cassie's top and brushed it along the soft skin of the other girl's lower back with a sigh. "You're  _so_  soft," she murmured.

Cassandra made a soft noise in her throat and felt herself tremble with arousal. She chuckled against Samantha's hot mouth, eyelashes fluttering as she touched her nose to the other girl's. "So are you," she giggled whisperingly, while their lips brushed against one another's, "like downy feathers."

The raven-haired girl blushed a little and chuckled, lifting her eyes to meet Cassie's. "Downey feathers, that's a new one." The backs of her thighs bumped her bed and she pushed herself up on the mattress, kneeling so that she drew even with the tall blonde. She ran the hand that wasn't on Cassandra's back up the girl's neck and into her hair. "Too soft for you?"

Cassandra shook her head quickly, blonde tresses dancing as she was tugged towards the bed. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant," she soothed, grinning reassuringly. Pulling her hand out of Samantha's dark locks she shrugged the other arm out of her coat and let it drop to the floor, then slid both of her hands up along the soft sides of Samantha's small, slender waist, drinking in the sensation of her soft, silky skin. "It's perfect. Feels very ... inviting." Her eyes flicked up to Samantha's face, and she smiled, encouragingly, her eyes twinkling. "Girls are nice like that. 'Specially you."

Sam's eyes warmed as she was reassured, her lashes fluttering at the blonde's overwhelmingly beautiful smile. "You are so ridiculously gorgeous," she cooed, pushing up Cassie's top inch by inch and gliding her fingers up the soft skin beneath.

Cassandra blushed, and she teethed her lower lip as she unzipped her boots and crawled onto the bed above Samantha, her expression bashful. "I'm  _really glad_  you think so," She whispered, softly, running own her fingers around behind Samantha's soft waist and down to the soft skin at the small of her back.

Samantha smiled and slid her hand up one of Cassandra's nylon-covered legs from ankle to thigh, making the girl shiver, then nipping at the blonde's lower lip. "Well of course I do," she shifted back on the bed as Cassie crawled above her, "have you seen you?"

Cassandra grinned back more confidently, her eyes smoldering, tilting her head to the side and letting her blonde tresses fall across half of her face as she gaze down at the beautiful girl beneath her. "Well, sure, but  _you_ ," she slipped her fingers under the hem of Samantha's silk tank top, caressing her way up the soft skin of Samantha's back. "Ever since I saw you that day in tryouts, I...." she blushed and bit at Samantha's mouth, playfully, her eyelids fluttering, "I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

Samantha bit her own lower lip and tugged Cassie's top up, reclining on the bed in a way that displayed the length of her neck and the fullness of her curves. She eyed the blonde girl, playfully mischievous. "I  _am_  pretty spellbinding."

Cassandra let her sparkling green eyes wander over those beautiful curves, and they lingered longingly on Samantha's full breasts and rounded hips. "Mmmmm...  I thought you looked like a glamour model. I couldn't look away." She grinned up at Samantha, impishly tracing her fingers around the girl's ribcage, across her soft skin and towards the front of her belly. "You made me trip over my own feet. I  _never_  trip..."

Samantha grinned, wet her lips, and hooked a finger under the waistband of the other girl's skirt, tugging her closer. "So says the  _super model_. At least 70% oblivious to your own epic hotness." She slid her hand along Cassie's hip and gave a little sigh. "I'm surprised my hands don't melt."

Cassie giggled and then covered Samantha's inviting mouth with her own, leaning over her, kissing her slowly and sweetly while with one hand she balanced against the wall at the head of the bed and with the other tugged the girl's satin top up towards the bottom of her bra, tracing her fingertips over the downy flesh of Samantha's belly. Between kisses, and gasps for breath, she giggled again and whispered. "You know ... a little under two years ago... I was a twiggy, flat girl under five feet tall ... without a curve on my body and with pimples everywhere." She pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and a wicked smile and lowered her face to Samantha's exposed, soft, flat belly, wrapping her lips around some of the blue-eyed girl's soft belly flesh and sucking on it for a moment before releasing it. "I'm always so  _delighted_ when people tell me I'm  _pretty_  ... much less  _hot..."_

Samantha couldn't help but whimper at the lips tugging her exposed skin, her rounded bottom giving a little writhe against the mattress.  _If this was what delighting this girl led to, she was gonna do it a lotttt more._  "You are jaw-dropping,  _panty-wetting_  sexy," the dark-haired girl groaned, as she reached up and spread her hands across Cassandra's back, giving a little wriggle beneath her lips.

Cassandra moaned, her cheeks flushing as she was warmed by the flattery. Glancing up towards Samantha's face from above her belly, she batted her eyelashes. "See, now, that's the kind of positive reinforcement that I  _love_  to hear," she purred, lowering her lips to Samantha's belly again and eagerly tasting the girl's soft skin again, her blonde tresses dancing and dragging across Sammi's belly. "You're so deliciously soft," Cassie groaned. Her free hand slid caressingly across the blue-eyed girl's waist and up the side of her chest. "I just want to bury my face in your... " the blonde blushed and grinned, eyes flicking up towards the dark-haired girl's generous bust, "... well, in several places, but I can start with your belly..."

"Unnhhh--" Samantha's hips jerked and trembled and her lower lip jutted out as her breath caught in her throat. "Mmm that does sound... _really incredible_...but since I'm more or less in my underwear, are you going to catch up?" She slid her hands boldly under the waistband of Cassie's skirt in the back and pushed them downward. For a moment the skirt caught on Cassandra's hips, and then it slipped and fell to the blonde's knees.

Cassandra giggled as she brushed her lips across Samantha's soft, smooth belly while it rose and fell with her panting breaths. She whispered a moan as Samantha's fingers slid over the roundness of her hose and panty clad bottom, where many of her most erogenous zones were. "Ohhhhh.... alright," she whispered, shivering slightly as she helped Samantha by twisting her hips to the side between Samantha's legs, reaching down and tugging the skirt down past her knees. The blonde girl kicked her calves for a moment until the skirt slipped down and off of her last ankle, then turned and rose back onto her knees above the raven-haired girl again, grinning with excitement.

Samantha caught her lip between her own teeth and her gaze went thick with desire as she watched Cassie strip down, unconsciously running a knuckle against the swell of her own breast. The blonde girl saw the other girl touching herself as she wriggled out of her skirt, and she flushed, tingling all over, feeling a quickly-growing longing to be touched, caressed, stroked...

The corner of Samantha's mouth hitched up when she and Cassie locked eyes, and she sat forward, nuzzling the underside of the blonde's breasts through her shirt and bra and dragging her hands over the curve of her ass. The hands on her bottom made the blonde girl groan and shiver, arching her back, and Cassie felt a tug down in her belly as the tingling in breasts, bum, and crotch intensified to a sudden ache, ripping a groan from between her lips. "Ohhh... fuck." The blonde grabbed her own shirt by the hem and yanked it up over her own head, tossing it aside and crawling on top of Samantha in just her first-date lingerie and pantyhose, running her hands along the dark-haired girl's hips as she aimed her lips for Samantha's, licking her own invitingly as she closed in.

Samantha gave an audible " _hunff_ " when Cassie's shirt hit the floor, and she was suddenly eye-level with the swell of the other girl's cleavage over black lace.  _They were magnificent._ Her body tightened with desire and she leaned up into the incoming kiss, kissing Cassandra back with a deep and insistent passion. Her fingers quivered slightly against the blonde's hips as she tugged the taller girl against her, the satin of her pajamas caught between their bodies, thin enough that Cassie could feel the warmth of her skin against her own stomach. "Oh my god...Cassie..."

" _Demigoddess,_  technically," Cassie whispered teasingly against Samantha's lips, nibbling on the bottom lip as her fingers worked their way under the satiny fabric of her beautiful companion's top and smoothing up her silky soft skin towards the girl's chest, pulling the sleep shirt up along with her hands. " _You're_  the goddess in the room, you beautiful,”  _kiss_ , "sexy,"  _kiss,_ "irresistible girl,"  _kiss._ Her blonde hair brushed softly against Samantha's cheeks as they kissed deeply and passionately. But Cassie was insistent, tugging the front of Samantha's sleep shirt up over her breasts, her fingers lingering over Samantha's bra-bound cleavage for a moment.

Sam lifted her arms eagerly when prompted, her head tipping back and spilling silky black hair out behind her as she gave a little groan against that last, lingering kiss. Cassandra tugged Samantha's sleep shirt over her head and dropped it off the side of the bed, then let her head loll to the side, drinking in the sight of the other girl's beautifully-full bosom, and while her fingers worked their way up into the other girl's raven-black hair and cupped the back of her head. Meanwhile the smaller, voluptuous body of Samantha lifted into the taller blonde's touch, her nipples tightening until their friction against the cups of her bra became arousing on its own. She bent her knees to slide her silken thighs against Cassie's longer, equally soft ones and dropped kisses to the other girl's throat, brushing her red lips along Cassandra's pulse and then kissing towards the girl's shoulder as her own hands traveled down the blonde's stomach.

As their thighs brushed against one another's - smooth soft flesh against warm flesh in silken nylon - Cassandra could feel the ache in her crotch beginning to pulse, and she shivered, slowly growing moist with arousal. Samantha slid her hands smoothly and tenderly down Cassie's back until she reached the waistband of her nylons and tore them easily, ripping them apart and nipping at the blonde's neck playfully in the same moment. Cassie gasped with sudden surprise and arousal, feeling a rush of new moisture coating her womanhood. Groaning, with her free hand Cassie pulled one of Samantha's legs up, lifting her knee slowly in the direction of her throbbing crotch.

As her satin-clad, freshly dampened crotch came down on the hard bump of Samantha's raised knee, the blonde girl whimpered. "Ohhhhhh...fuck." Cassandra was lost in the moment, the feeling of Samantha's warm, wet lips on her neck, the heat rising from the smaller girl's round, full breasts, the softness of thigh under Cassandra's fingers lulling her into a sensual mini-trance, letting the pleasure, the softness, the sweetness, and the intimacy between them fill her up inside, swell her heart with excitement as her body burned with mounting desire.

Samantha groaned and ground her knee slowly against Cassie's crotch, lashes fluttering as desire filled up her chest. Cassandra groaned back, and ground her dampening crotch back against the same knee, the friction against her sensitive parts and on her aching, straining clit making her gasp and filling her body with ringing, throbbing waves of pleasure that made her breasts and ass pulse with the need to be touched. Samantha groaned again, and dropped her kisses into Cassie's cleavage, running the tip of her tongue across the lacy edge of the other girl's bra before dropping hot, open-mouthed kisses across the tops of her breasts. "I want to taste every bit of you."

"Mmmmm... I want that too," Cassie gasped, gasping with wonder as Sammi's mouth worked its way across her chest. "... oh... crap.... How are you _so amazing_  at this?" she arched her breasts up at Samantha's mouth, her own hands gliding over the other girl's body, one down from Samantha's neck and along the length of her spine towards the soft curve of her lower back, while the other dipped between the blue-eyed girl's satiny thighs and worked slowly up, drinking in the soft warmth of her skin.

Samantha smiled into Cassie's breasts and slid two fingers slowly up the blonde's back, right up her spine. With a flick of her wrist the fasteners of Cassandra's bra unhooked. "Mmm, well, I'm aiming to impress..." Her free hand slid up the back of Cassie's soft firm thigh till it met the plump roundness of an ass cheek, and she groaned at the feeling. "Oh- not sure  _which_ god to thank..."

"Mmmmm...." Cassandra huffed out a breath as Samantha's soft fingers caressed her sensitive bottom, and she shivered from head to toe, grinding her dampening crotch harder against Samantha's knee, panting "...Aphrodite's handiwork. I'll introduce you." Samantha laughed, rolling her hands down over Cassie's ass again. Then, sliding her crotch down from Samantha's knee and onto her thigh, Cassandra guided Samantha's head away from her breasts and leaned forward to kiss the beautifully blue-eyed girl hungrily on her red lips, desperately sucking on her tupelo-honey mouth and thrusting her tongue inside. "Touch me," the blonde whispered, achingly, as she stripped her unfastened burgundy satin and black lace bra off of her chest with a dramatic flourish, pressing her generous, soft breasts against Samantha's still-covered ones.

Samantha moaned against Cassie's mouth and returned the kiss, sliding her hands up over her hips to cup the blonde's perfectly shaped breasts, her hips wriggling against the bed with a little frustration to relieve the pressure building between her own thighs. She rocked her firm thigh up against Cassie's damp crotch even as she filled her small hands with the other girl's bountiful breasts, thumbing the tight nipples and repressing - for the moment - the desire to flip the taller girl over and suck on every part her mouth could find.

Cassie whimpered against Samantha's rich, sweet mouth, exploring its depths with her tongue, and continued to grind her increasingly wet crotch against Samantha's thigh, gasping as she leaned against the blue-eyed beauty and pressed her breasts into Samantha's hands. The blonde girl squirmed and whimpered at the raven-haired beauty's skillful touch. "Oh my gods and goddesses...You are making me  _melt."_  Meanwhile her own hands, eager to touch and caress as she was being caressed, wrapped themselves around each of Samantha's shapely thighs and began to stroke slowly up towards her ample hips.

Samantha kissed the blonde girl back with more urgency, flexing her thigh against the damp front of Cassie's panties as she stroked her fingers under and around the girl's aroused nipples, enjoying her soft heavy breasts in her hands and the give under her fingers. The blue-eyed girl whimpered as Cassie's hands slid up her thighs towards her hips and her crotch, and groaned as her own excitement began to soak through her sleep shorts. " _Oooh_  you're not the only one..."

"Really?" came the panting and eager response. Cassandra continued to rock her wet crotch against Samantha's firm thigh with a series of frantic gasps, each instance of friction making her wetter and more aroused, teasing the throbbing ache in her crotch and the burning need of her clit. The energy of her kisses against Samantha's mouth intensified and slackened in cycles in response to the attentions of the smaller girl's hands' to the blonde's breasts and nipples, and Cassie groaned against Samantha's mouth to protest her own actions when she finally pulled her breasts away from Samantha's hands, only to arch her back and press them in towards Samantha's mouth instead. Meanwhile, her fingers slipped over Samantha's thighs and hips and brushed tenderly and searching across the flat front of her satin-clad pelvis, just above the mound of her crotch, teasing and promising.

Samantha trembled each time Cassie's hands wandered close to her crotch, hot and wet for her and making soft noises against her lips. When the amazonian beauty eagerly pressed her chest up towards her mouth she took to those perfect breasts greedily, delighting in the sensation of tight nipples dragging against her tongue. She licked and sucked, and then nipped at the swells of the blonde's breasts in turn, letting her newly freed hands slide down the back of the other girl's panties to squeeze and fondle her ass.

Cassie made soft, whimpery noises as Samantha's mouth went at her breasts, sliding one hand up into the girl's dark locks and holding Samantha's head close to her own chest as her face bent down over Samantha's and kissed the top of her head several times, softly and tenderly, covering them both in her blonde tresses. Samantha moaned against Cassandra's breast, rolling her tongue against the other girl's nipple and pushing the back of the blonde girl's panties down as her fingers trailed over the exposed parts of the Cassandra's round bottom. Cassie groaned even louder at Samantha's attentions on the bare flesh of her ass, the sensations sending ripples of arousal and excitement through her, making her pussy throb from end to end and coating her womanhood with new moisture that began to soak through the crotch of her panties and dampen Samantha's thigh.

Meanwhile, with her free hand, Cassandra slipped first one and then two and then three and then all of her probing fingers under the satin waistband of Samantha's sleep shorts, stroking the soft flesh of Samantha's lower belly, down towards her crotch. "I want to feel you..." the blonde whispered.  In response, Samantha kissed across Cassie's chest and pushed her own hips toward the blonde's probing hand, her lower body shuddering with need. "Oh yes please...."

Cassie arched her back, pressing her breasts against Sam's hot mouth while she inhaled the scent of Samantha's hair and rested her cheek against the top of the other girl's head, gasping and moaning. Her fingers crept down over the soft, warm flesh of Samantha's pelvis, towards the mound of her crotch, under the satin of her shorts. "So soft, so warm..." she whispered.

Samantha moaned as Cassie's fingers dipped closer to her aching sex, rocking her thigh up against the taller girl's soaking crotch and pressing her smaller, delightfully-rounded body toward Cassandra's.  _Offering herself._ "Ohh, Cassie," she murmured, into a perfectly shaped breast, pushing her own small hand towards the source of heat and moisture pressing against her thigh. She sealed her lips around a tight nipple and pulled it into her mouth, each brush of nipple and tongue making the throb between her own legs more urgent.

"Mmm...mmmm.... Mmmmmm" Cassie moaned as Samantha sucked on her breast, fingers tightening in the other girl's dark, silken hair, face flushed and warm as it rested against Samantha's forehead. Lost in the feeling of Samantha's lips on her breasts, her hands on her ass, she pressed that ass back into Samantha's touch, and her breasts into Samantha's lips, and pushed her fingers eagerly down across Samantha's pelvis, swirling soft fingertips over the smooth skin of the girl's pubic mound. " _Gods,_ Samantha," she groaned, her own crotch freshly dampening, "I can already feel how  _hot_  you are."

Cassandra's fingers tripping over her mound fanned Samantha's smoldering desires into open flames, and the dark-haired girl whimpered, yearning to be touched again. She groaned and her hips writhed under Cassie's fingers. "Ohh, please... _touch me_. Stroke me...Cassie... _fuck me_."

Cassie groaned, kissing down the side of Samantha's forehead until one of her soft cheeks was pressing against Samantha's, while her fingers probed eagerly down over Samantha's soft warm mound and then down across her warm, wet, slick labia. Immediately Samantha moaned, her body shivering with delight and relief from head to toe. Pleased to discover that her new lover was just as wet as she was, Cassandra groaned and caressed Samantha's slick lips slowly and tenderly, moaning into the girl's ear with the pleasure of feeling and caressing the beautiful girl under her touch. Thoroughly aroused, she ground her ass back into Samantha's hands as she stroked the blue-eyed beauty's pussy, urging her not to cease her own attentions.

Still groaning, Samantha moved both hands back to Cassie's ass and cupped it, pulling her closer as her own hips and wet pussy rocked slightly into the blonde's touch. She whimpered against Cassandra's breasts and switched nipples, nuzzling both breasts and moaning, while she squeezed the girl's firm bottom in her hands. As Cassandra continued to stroke her fingers across Samantha's warm, red pussy lips they grew increasingly wet and slick, and Cassie's heart clenched as her fingers were coated in the physical evidence of Samantha's arousal. Dragging one long finger with rounded fingernail slowly up between the other girl's wet labia, the blonde girl swirled around Samantha's clit with the fingertip and flicked it once. "You feel so good," she purred against the dark-haired girl's ear, rocking her ass against Samantha's hands, the motion also rubbing her wet warm cunt against Samantha's firm thigh, making herself moan and shiver. So consumed was she by the sensations she was experiencing, the feelings she was feeling, that the blonde girl thoughtlessly uttered some of what was going through her head outloud. "Is it always this wonderful?"

"It has never been this wonderful," Samantha whispered back, her eyes flashing with feeling, nuzzling the blonde's breast. Cassie's teasing attention on Samantha's clit had made the smaller girl gasp and freeze for a second, the bundle of nerves between her thighs thrilling from the attention. She'd whimpered softly and nipped at the blonde girl's breast, wriggling her own round bottom against the bedspread as she grew wetter and hotter. Now she slid her small hands down the curve of Cassandra's ass and ghosted a finger over the damp satin pressed between Cassie's crotch and her own wet thigh.

"Ohhh!" Cassandra yelped in surprise and then moaned loudly when her Samantha's fingers found the damp spot on her crotch from behind. The blonde girl blushed and groaned against Samantha's cheek, "I didn't mean to say that out loud," she panted, her eyelashes fluttering as she focused on stroking, rubbing, prodding, and teasing Samantha's clit and soaking labia. Every catch of Samantha's breath, every pant, and each new noise made her a little wetter in her own panties, a little more aroused.

Samantha grinned and took a moment to press her fingers firmly up into the damp slit she'd found there, through Cassandra's panties, wetting her own lips with her tongue and peeking up at the beautiful blonde's face for a moment before Cassie's fingers on her clit and pussy distracted her again and she grew impatient, reaching down with a quick and effortless motion and ripping her own shorts away from her body, leaving her in nothing but her bra.

"Awwwww...." Cassandra pouted when Samantha tore away her pretty pink sleep shorts. "Those were so hot..." She grinned at Samantha and rolled them both onto their side on the bed, eye-to-eye with the other girl as she giggled. Samantha grinned back. "I ran out of patience."

One of Cassandra's hands lingered between Samantha's thighs, fingers alternating between gently pressing and caressing the raven-haired girl's clitoris and stroking the wet outer lips of her pussy. The other hand stroked Samantha's hair and her cheek. "You are just ... so perfectly soft and beautiful," the blonde girl whispered, her eyes drinking in Samantha's lusty gaze. "I wanna wrap myself up in you and have you touch and feel every inch of me, know me inside out."

Samantha moaned softly and kissed Cassie, nipping at her lip. "Mmmm, you are making me  _craazy_..." She slid an arm around Cassie's waist and tugged her deliciously curvy body closer, slipping her fingers under the waistband of the blonde girl's panties and tugging them gently down Cass' thighs.

Cassandra sucked in a freshly excited breath breath as Samantha started tugging on her panties. "Mmmmm... you looking to get somewhere with me?" She shivered as the wet satin of her panties came away from her soaking crotch and left her wet pussy exposed to the slightly chill air - and to her lover's touch. That sent a thrill of excitement through her again, and she could literally feel herself growing _even wetter_. Moaning sensually, the blonde girl lifted her hips towards Samantha's eager hands and let her raven-haired lover guide her damp underpants down her legs. Once they were off and on the floor, Cassie scooted closer to Samantha again, slipping one long leg, bent at the knee, up between Samantha's twin thighs, hooking her calf behind the other girl's knee while she cupped Samantha's face in her hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Samantha accommodated Cassie's raised thigh, wrapping her own around it and clamping down, her wet labia crotch dragging against the firm length of the blonde's thigh. She gasped and giggled against Cassie's mouth and slid her arms around the other girl's shoulders before letting her hands drift down Cassandra's bare curves, kissing her sweetly. "I want you in all your glory," she smirked, raising an eyebrow as she gave the tall blonde with the knockout figure a look over. "And it _is_... _glorious_." She slid a knuckle softly up Cassandra's spine. "I know what I want. What is it that you want, right now?"

Cassandra shivered slightly at Samantha's touch, and warmed and flushed at her lingering gaze, her nipples tightening and her crotch heating and throbbing. She licked her lips, still cupping Samantha's face in her hands, and biting her own lower lip. "... Haven't I made that clear by now?" she teased, a smile playing at her lips, "I... want what I've wanted since cheerleading tryouts two weeks ago:  _you_. Me.  _This_." She grinned and leaned in to kiss the other girl again.

 

* * *

 

Samantha smiled and returned the kiss for a moment, running her hands up and down Cassandra's back and enjoying the sensual touching. "Mmmm... I was hoping for a little more specificity, though. What do you want to do? What do you want me to do to you?" She slid her hand down Cassie's thigh, dipping her head to kiss a breast. "What's your burning desire of the moment?"

Cassie sighed at Samantha's touch, stroking the dark-haired girl's cheeks and kissing any exposed part of her face that she could reach. "... is it horribly embarrassing to admit," she asked in a smallish voice, "that ... I may not have the vocabulary to specify a  _kind_  of ... sex?" She blushed and bit her lip, wincing. "I'm not...  _particularly_ expert at this. Just an eager and voracious amateur."

Samantha chuckled and kissed the blushing girl's lower lip, her own cheeks coloring a little at the warmth of Cassie's gestures of affection. "Isn't it mostly instinct? When you look at almost-naked,  _delicious_  me, what does it make you want? For example, when  _I_  look at  _you_...it makes me want to taste you everywhere, it makes me want slide my tongue and brush my lips all over just to feel what you feel like."

Cassandra gasped at those words, her pelvic muscles tensing and her hands trembling against Samantha's cheeks. She sighed. "...Well that all sounds good to _me_ ," she said breathlessly. "Okay... well, if we're being literal..." the blonde girl pulled back a little and swept her green eyes eyes ravishingly up and down Samantha's body.  Her cheeks flushed a deep, rosy red as she spoke. "I want ... my fingers in you, I want your breasts in my mouth, I want my hands on that perfectly round, ripe butt of yours, my hands fisted in your hair, my lips on your neck, your belly, your thighs, the small of your back... I want all of you. But, um... even more than that, I want  _you_ to  _take me,_  and do everything you just said. Everything your eyes said you wanted to do when you looked me over that day on the gym floor. I want you to take me and ...  _make me yours_."

Samantha flushed, getting what she wanted was a two-fold pleasure tonight: she got some idea about how best to thrill Cassie, and she got a jolt of excitement from hearing it out loud. She smiled, kissing the blonde girl deeply and pushing her over onto her back with one of her hips. "Well...I do  _love_  getting fucked silly, but  _taking you_  seems like the perfect place to start." She stroked Cassie's breasts, rolling her fingers around her nipples as she kissed her tenderly. "...with your permission."

Cassandra moaned at Samantha's attentions, kissing her back and letting the shorter blue-eyed girl roll her over onto her back without a hint of protest - with smiles and sparkling eyes, in fact - grinning up at her. "Oh, you beautiful seductress," she purred, "you  _have all_ my permission...." She slipped her arms up Samantha's back, caressing her soft skin and working her hands up over her shoulders.

Samantha grinned and kissed slowly across the other girl's lips, both eyelids, across her brow and then along her jaw to one ear, all the while stroking Cassie's breasts and thumbing her nipples, perching on top of her by straddling her hips. "You want to finish unwrapping me now, or later when you're 'fucking me silly'?"

Cassandra whispered moans into the air above, her dark eyelashes fluttering, her hands sliding down Samantha's spine and caressing her lower back tenderly as she arched her own back up and pressed her breasts eagerly into the raven-haired beauty's touch, whimpering at her caress. "Ahhhh..." she panted, slowly, "... Later... I like keeping you wrapped...  _my beautiful present_."

Samantha smiled as she kissed along her Cassie's jaw, nipping at her chin and then trailing her tongue down her neck, following it with hot, open-mouthed kisses. She slid her hands slowly along Cassandra's soft, toned stomach, hands freely wandering along the girl's torso indulgently as she took in every curve and valley of Cassie's body like she was covered in braille. She kissed along the girl's collarbone and across her chest, tasting her skin before dropping her face between Cassie's breasts.

Cassandra whimpered, moaned, wriggled, and writhed on the bed under Samantha's attentions. When the other girl kissed her neck, she gasped, and tilted her head back, caressing and squeezing Samantha's round ripe ass. When Samantha caressed her stomach, her torso, she wriggled on the bed, her body warming. When Samantha buried her face in Cassandra's chest, the latter groaned and shivered, arching her back up towards Samantha's face and threading her fingers through the girl's long black locks.

Samantha smiled into Cassie's full breasts and nibbled along the underside of each before flicking her tongue over the blonde's erect nipples. Cassandra moaned and writhed on the bed. Whenever Samantha's tongue flicked over her nipples Cassie shuddered, groaning. Samantha dropped hot kisses along Cassie's chest and doted on her beautiful full breasts even while the raven-haired girl's hands dipped lower on the blonde's body, stroking her thighs. When they wandered near the apex of Cassie's shapely thighs, though, Samantha's hands trembled a little and then retreated a few times.

Samantha's hands on her thighs made Cassandra shiver and groan, and each time the other girl drew near the tops of her thighs, she quivered, tingles from her thighs running straight to her crotch, making the wet emptiness of her vagina  _throb_ and her clit  _ache_  for contact and relief. "Mmmm... you beautiful  _tease_..." she laughed.

Samantha grinned and nipped at Cassie's breast, making the other girl shiver and moan, dragging her nails lightly across the blonde's thighs and locking her lips around Cassie's erect nipple, lingering. "Mmm, I could just  _never_  be done here..." She smiled up at the taller girl beneath her from over the swell of Cassandra's chest as she dipped her lips down and trailed her tongue along the center of the girl's stomach. "I love this already..." Samantha murmured, while she spread hot kisses across Cassie's stomach slowly.

Cassandra squeezed the plump pert bottom of the sexy girl above her  _hard,_ in response to all the tender attention her own aroused body was receiving, her breaths coming in pants. Smiling up at her lover, she groaned, her eyelashes fluttering as the other girl's mouth doted on her belly. "Mmmmm... I'd love that. We should do that," she teased, giggling softly. As Samantha's lips slowly moved down her belly, tingles racing down from the places where Cassie's soft flesh met the blue-eyed girl's wet lips flooded her crotch with fresh excitement, and the blonde girl unconsciously began to spread her own thighs apart.

Samantha smiled under the attention, gratified by Cassie's responses to her foreplay. She wet her lips and swooned when the blonde's thighs parted, thrilled to elicit such a physical reaction and aroused by the faint scent of her excitement. She kept her eyes on Cassie's face while her lips sunk down smoothly between the blonde's silken thighs. Cassie raised her eyebrows when she saw Samantha's face start to head down between her thighs, brows rising higher and higher and her eyes widening more and more as she realized that the sexy shorter girl was actually  _planning to go down on her._ "Mmmmm," Cassie groaned, her body shivering with fresh anticipation, and she opened her thighs even wider - on purpose this time.Oral sex, given to her by another girl, was something she'd only rarely experienced before, and although it was pretty high on her list of 'wants,' she'd never expected Samantha to head straight there.

Samantha grinned at up at the foxy blonde girl from between her thighs,  _deeply aroused_  by Cassie's eager moans. Lowering her lips towards Cassie's wide open crotch, there she laid a kiss on her smooth pubic mound. Then she let her lower lip drag slowly down across her outer lips, stroking the insides of the blonde's thighs.

When Samantha kissed her pubic mound, Cassie gasped loudly -- " _aaaahh!_ " --and moaned in a mixture of arousal and excitement. When Samantha's dragged her lip down across the wet, red lips of her pussy, the blonde girl groaned and arched her back, her head rolling back in delight. Her hips quivered. " _Oh_  my gods..."

Cassie's excited outbursts caused Samantha singular delight. Her previous dating history involved no small amount of hooking up with straight girls who were looking to experiment, so not only was she accustomed to eating pussy, she enjoyed it. She was used to shocking girls with her fabulous oral talents, but for some reason that wasn't quite the same as thrilling Cassie. The lip she'd teased the blonde's labia with came back wet, and when she licked it clean she moaned softly, her warm tongue darting out for more. Cassandra groaned and whimpered with rosy-red cheeks as she watched Samantha lick  _her_  moisture off of her red lips, and the sight made her wet all over again. " _Ohhhh_ , that's sexy," she groaned, arching her hips eagerly up towards the black-haired beauty's face. Then Samantha's tongue was at her pussy again, and she moaned anew.

Between the blonde girl's thighs, Samantha sought out Cassie's clit with her tongue and gave it a slow lap, flattening her tongue against the slick bundle of nerves at the crest of her lips. Cassie's whole body shuddered, and the blonde sucked in a gasping breath. " _Oh--!_  holy cow!" Sam grinned in response, half enjoying Cassie's reactions and half focused on the task at hand, doting on the blonde's pussy with growing intensity. She rolled her tongue against the other girl's clit, licked and nibbled at her wet lips, and sucked with varying degrees of intensity on her throbbing clit. She also slid a hand up the blonde's inner thighs as she was doting on Cassie's sensitive clit, towards the apex of her crotch, and eased a finger inside of her.

Casandra was alternating between moans of pleasure and whimpers of delight, her hips rocking and her breasts and ass aching for contact, touch, sensation, squeezing, manhandling, _anything._  She was wriggling on the bed, her thighs sliding further and further apart every time she jerked, and when Samantha's hand started sliding up the inside of her thigh, her whole body trembled, anticipating what was about to come. When Samantha's finger slid inside of her, coating itself in her wet juices, she arched her back up hard and gasped loudly " _haaahh_!" her whole body shaking and shivering. " _Ohhhhhh_! Mmmmm...."

Samantha groaned against Cassie's labia and shivered at the feeling inside her, a second finger joining the first as she drew them slowly but firmly in and out, stroking inside of the other girl as her tongue worked outside. She synchronized the sensations, lifting her eyes to Cassie's face as she increased the pressure.

The sensation of Samantha's lips on Cassie's womanhood was arousing to begin with, and the oral manipulation of her clit was making her body shake and shiver with sensation. But the two fingers inside of her, pressing into her wetness, stroking against the internal walls of her womanhood,  _that_ was what was making her gasp loudly now, her thighs quivering and her body rocking in response to the sensual excitement. To relieve the ache in her breasts and nipples, Cassandra's own hands reached to her breasts, caressing and squeezing them slowly, her fingers finding and toying with her nipples, while in almost unconscious response to Samantha's ministrations, the blonde girl began rocking her hips down onto the other girl's thrusting fingers, wanting them -  _wanting **her**  - _further, deeper, harder... " _More_ ," she whimpered, driving her hips down against Samantha's hand and mouth. "Don't stop."

Just watching and listening to the blonde girl was making Samantha's owncrotch wet, and she moaned softly against Cassandra's vagina, hoping to overwhelm and push her over the edge as she intensified her attentions. For Cassie, the smaller girl's moans against her womanhood vibrated parts of her pussy and nerve endings in her clit that she couldn't even  _feel_  on her own, and they heightened her sensual delight, the vibrations tickling her sensitive parts and the feeling  _behind_  the sounds delighting her in ways that went beyond physical.

Samantha moaned  _again_  at the sight of Cassie fondling her own chest, driving her tongue against the other girl's sensitive clit and curling her fingers inside of the taller girl's wetness experimentally, looking for the spot that would trigger a deeper, throbbing pleasure. She made eyes at the blonde girl's face for a moment before throwing herself back into the task at hand, stroking and groaning gently.

When Samantha curled her fingers inside of her, stretching the walls of her vagina in new ways, Cassie yelped and twisted her back from side to side in jerks, moaning loudly, and wriggled her hips in response. "Oh, crap!" Lifting one foot and sliding it over Samantha's shoulder, she rubbed the softness of her inner thigh along Samantha's cheek while she squeezed her own erect nipples and tugged on them, partly in order to satiate the aching she was feeling, and partly to distract herself from the nearly-overwhelming sensations emanating from her throbbing pussy so that she could extend this pleasure a bit longer longer. " _More....please...."_

Samantha half moaned, half laughed at Cassandra's very vocal reaction to her curled fingers and continued to repeat the motion inside of her sexy blonde companion while she sucked and nibbled on Cassie's red sensitive labia and targeted her clit with her tongue, rocking her fingers deeper.

Cassandra's moans turned into loud groans of heightened pleasure as Samantha continued to twist and turn her fingers inside of her, bringing her fingers into contact with more of Cassandra's sensitive inner depths than simple thrusting alone might have. And the continued pressure on her clit was driving the tall blonde  _wild_. Every time Samantha flicked it, or pressed it with her tongue, Cassie felt whole body quiver, and she began half-moaning, half-shrieking. All the stimulation was just making her even  _wetter,_ too. "I'm  _soaking wet_ ," she groaned, overwhelmed by all the pleasure Samantha was providing her, her heart filled to bursting with feeling for her new, black-haired lover, wanting to hold her close and curl up inside of her -- at least,  _after_  she was done with  _this_. Brushing her thigh against Samantha's cheek, Cassandra squeezed her breasts again, wriggling her ass against the bed sheets for stimulation from that quarter. 

The blonde's smooth thigh, hooked over Samantha's slender shoulder, not only felt good, but was singularly erotic, as if Cassie was pulling her in. Feeling just how slick the other girl was becoming, Samantha raised an eyebrow and then pushed a third finger inside of her blonde lover. And even though she was already swimming in pleasure, Cassandra's sexual appetite and orgasmic threshold were surprisingly high - another gift of Aphrodite, she supposed. When Samantha pushed a third finger inside of her, Cassandra threw her head back and screamed long and loudly, melodically, her whole body twisting and writhing on the bed for several seconds, but when the immediate  _newness_  sensation was over, and her breathing regularized again, Cassie grinned down at Samantha encouragingly, her chest heaving (and jiggling) as she squeezed her own breasts, biting her lower lip and flushing deeply. Her eyes glowed with lust for Samantha's touch. " _Deeper..."_

Cassie's responsiveness was satisfaction in itself and excited Samantha to a degree that she found herself rubbing her own hips against the bedspread, electrified by the strength of the physical and emotional connection between the two of them. It drove the shorter girl on, encouraging her to thrust her fingers deeper inside of the beautiful blonde and then drag them out again -- then _deep again_ , fluttering inside of her dripping depths and groaning directly against her clit. Their lovemaking felt warm and close and impossibly intimate with her face pressed against Cassie's crotch, and Samantha both felt powerful in her ability to provoke such a deeply emotional and physical response from the other girl, and vulnerable in their shared intimacy, in a way oral sex almost never felt to her.

When Samantha began to thrust her fingers inside of Cassandra even more deeply than before, it felt to the blonde girl that her black-haired lover was pushing against her vaginal walls in ways she'd never experienced before, and each touch made her first gasp and then moan. When the Samantha's fingers twisted within of Cassie's pussy while they were still so deeply inside of her, the blonde girl really  _did_ scream, loudly and insistently, bearing down on Samantha's hand with her hips. The sensations were so intense that Cassie finally released her own breasts to grip the bed sheets beneath her, lifting her head slightly to make eye contact with the girl between her legs.  " _Samantha...._ " Cassandra moaned intimately, using the other girl's name for the first time, biting her lip, her eyes swimming with so much feeling and intimacy. Cassie lifted her second leg and slid the thigh of that leg along the other side of Samantha's face. She scooted her ass and hips slightly down across the sheets and towards Samantha as she did so, her gleaming green eyes begging her to push deeper, to  _drive her over the edge_. "I'm  _so close_ , Samantha..."

Samantha's whole body shuddered at that information. Her nipples were taut and hard, and her own pussy was slick with arousal, but she couldn't pull any of her attention away from the intensity of the other girl's gaze. Instead, she gave a short hard thrust into Cassie's wet depths with her hand, moaning deeply as she met the other girl's jade-colored eyes. Samantha's own body glistened with excitement, and she ground her thighs desperately against the bed as she rubbed her face against each of the firm silky thighs riding beside her cheeks. Then She wrapped her lips around Cassie's clit and sucked firmly, thrusting  _hard_  with three fingers.

The even-deeper depths inside of Cassandra to which Samantha's fingers could now reach drove the tall, busty blonde girl into orbit. "Oh my goddess!" She cried, gripping the bed with enough force to tear Samantha's sheets while she thrust her crotch firmly against Samantha's lips. "Oh, fuck, keep doing...  _all of that_!" She cried out, laughing in amazement at the twin sensations of Samantha's lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it while her three fingers thrust deeper and deeper inside of her warm, dripping womanhood. A growing tension began building up inside of the blonde girl's pelvis, just beyond the range of Samantha's thrusting fingers, a new throbbing that began to spread across her body like a warm, wet blanket. "Oh gods!"

Samantha moaned and savored the feeling of driving the taller girl over the edge, taking in her every noise and shuddering tremble and drinking it all in. She couldn't imagine one single thing sexier than the sight before her as Cassie writhed beneath the ministrations of her mouth and her fingers. The bucking didn't do much to deter her either, her mouth following Cassie's hips with delighted laughs as they jerked through the crest of pleasure the green-eyed girl was experiencing, thrumming and thrusting her toward surrender. Unlike the majority of men Samantha had slept with,  _she_  knew not to let up too early.

Cassandra continued to shudder and shriek, rocking her wet, throbbing womanhood against Samantha's hot mouth and down on her unbelievably flexible fingers as she struggled to hold Samantha's gaze with her own, lust-filled one. The sensual tension building up within her continued to grow and pulse, quickly approaching a peak. "Oh gods..." she gasped, whispering, feeling herself rapidly approaching that edge. "Oh ...  _godds...."_ Cassandra bucked her hips more and more rapidly as she felt her vision beginning to swirl. Finally the tenseness in Cassie's pelvis exploded out of her with a wave of pleasure that dulled her senses, and a rush of fresh, warm moisture in her crotch. Orgasmic release swept over the blonde girl, making her mind shut down for a moment before she cried out, again and again, mostly incoherently, but occasionally whispering Samantha's name.

Samantha used her free hand to hold the blonde's hip steady and as she watched her peak, lapping at Cassie's clit tenderly as the other girl came, and then as she began to come down, nuzzling her lover's pubic mound as she slowed the stroking fingers inside of her as well, her own breath catching in her throat. "Mmm, you taste incredible...and you  _look_  amazing," the blue-eyed girl cooed, grinning up at the other girl.

As she came down from her orgasmic high, sight and sound returning in waves, Cassandra moaned again, long and low, slowly blinking her dark, full lashes at the beautiful girl between her legs. "Oh.... wow....." she breathed, hearing what Samantha had to say with a smile as she lay, legs splayed beneath the other girl, her white skin glistening with sweat. "... that... was..." 

Sam chuckled at Cassie's blissed-out expression and kissed the exhausted blonde's stomach softly before crawling up next to her on the bed, running her dry fingers across the other girl's flushed cheek, and then idly across her chest, kissing her shoulder. "The expression on your face is so  _very_  flattering."

 

* * *

 

Basking in the warm afterglow of her orgasm, Cassandra turned her face towards Samantha's and grinned wearily at her, still gently panting and occasionally moaning, her body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. "What expression?" she whispered, eyelids fluttering.

Samantha giggled and set her head down on the pillow next to the blonde girl, eyes sparkling. "Totally wiped and blissful.  _My fault_. Not sorry." She grinned.

"Me either..." As exhausted as Cassandra was, she still rolled over and cupped one of Samantha's cheeks in her hand. "Come here, okay? I'm parched, and I wanna drink some more of your lips." Samantha laughed and slid in close to Cassie, wrapping her fingers up in the other girl's blonde hair and sliding her smaller body in against hers as she kissed her playfully. Cassandra stroked Samantha's cheek and kissed her back, playfully at first, and then more tenderly and sweetly, scooting her own taller, curvy, glistening body against Samantha's shorter, bustier one, flesh on flesh, and luxuriating in their shared warmth. She hooked one leg behind Samantha's knee.

Samantha returned the kiss and wrapped herself up in its tenderness, stroking the blonde girl's hair. She couldn’t get enough of this closeness and the softness of the exchange was what she craved most right at that moment, equally important to her considerable desires. She could never make up the deficit of touch in her life.

After a few minutes of tender kisses, Cassandra pulled her red, slightly-raw lips away from Samantha's and pressed her soft cheek against Samantha's own. "That was like... a _dream_ , you know that?" She slipped her hand around Samantha's waist and caressed the small of her lover's back.

Samantha smiled and nuzzled Cassie's ear, inching a little closer, her lashes fluttering a bit. "Which dream was that?"

"Mmmm...a  _very, very wet_  one," The blonde girl giggled, nuzzling Samantha's cheek. "Allow me to return the favor?" The fingers of her hand traced down away from the small of Samantha's back and over the curve of the raven-haired girl's full round bottom.

Samantha grinned and nipped at Cassie's bottom lip, brushing some blonde hair away from the other girl's face. "Oh  _please_  do." She wiggled her hips against Cassie's and wet her lips. "After watching you positively  _writhe_  under my tongue I hardly need any encouragement."

Each time Samantha pressed her hips against Cassie's, the blonde girl felt her own pelvis tremble in an echo of excited arousal. Grinning bashfully, she returned the lip nip and then gently pressed Samantha back down into the mattress, propping herself up above her and letting her blonde tresses rain down over both of their faces. From beneath her, Samantha gave the blonde girl a cheeky smile and walked her fingers up over one of Cassie's round hips, sliding one of her knees up the inside of Cassandra's damp thighs.

"Hey, you," Cassandra laughed, shivering as the friction between Samantha's knee and the inside of her thigh sent ripples of excitement running up into her crotch again. She sucked in a breath and bit down on that sensation, her eyelashes fluttering provocatively. "It's  _your turn,_ not mine...." lowering her head, she kissed the blue-eyed girl firmly on the lips and brushed her fingertips across Samantha's flat, soft belly.

Samantha grinned and kissed her back, and she lifted her hips under Cassie's fingers, still wriggling playfully. "Well then you better make a move before I jump you again..."

Cassandra impishly bit the other girl's lower lip and tugged it into her mouth, sucking on it for a moment as she slid her hands around Samantha's soft, slender back and unhooked her bra, pulling the shoulder straps off and then slipping her fingers around to grip the bottom of the cups. "And now to unwrap my present..." stripping the bra off of the blue-eyed, big-breasted beauty, Cassie gasped, feeling another tingle run through her body, straight from her crotch to her nipples, which tightened visibly. Her eyes drank in the round, perfect beauty of Samantha's breasts. "Oh those are...  _lovely_..."

Samantha smiled softly, cheeks coloring under the compliment, something pulling tight inside of her pelvis. Sliding her hands over her head, she tipped her head back, watching the blonde girl's lustful gaze sweep across her newly-revealed breasts. Her pale pink nipples tightened under the under the hunger in those eyes, and she shivered, biting her own lower lip. "Mmm, you think so?"

"They're perfect," Cassandra gushed, blushingly, and then she sat back up and straight, blonde locks tumbling down her back as she let her eyes roam down across Samantha's entire, lovely form, and then slowly back up again, drinking in the dark-haired girl's long, shapely legs and luscious thighs, broad round hips, the neatly sloping smooth triangle of her crotch, nestled between the tops of those thighs, her trim waist and soft, slightly toned and womanly belly, and then lingering on her beautiful breasts again. As she was enjoying the view, the blonde girl tingled from her nipples down to her crotch and felt the urge to touch  _herself_ , and let her own fingertips idly trace down her across chest and around and over one of her own breasts, tugging on her own hair slightly with her other hand. Finally her hungry look returned to Samantha's pretty face again, and to the perfect beauty of the other girl's bottomless blue eyes. "Gods, Samantha, ... you might just be the most beautiful girl I've  _ever_  seen.”

Samantha made a soft noise in her throat as she watched Cassie's roam her body while she touched herself, rubbing her own thighs together to relieve the tightness that was building in her crotch. "I am a sight to behold," she boasted, shivering when those hungry eyes returned to her face, "... And  _completely_  under your sway."

Cassandra chuckled and reached out to touch Samantha tenderly on her taut, soft belly, stroking her fingertips down below the other girl's belly button and down over her pelvis. "There are so many things I'd like to do to you," she murmured, a slightly lusty glaze to her eyes as she leaned forward, licking her lips and bending over Samantha's body to plant a kiss directly on each of the black-haired beauty's tight round nipples. She bit one playfully, licked it, and moaned, enjoying the taste so much that she shivered.

Samantha moaned. Her breasts were especially sensitive, and she arched her back up into Cassie's mouth, tipping her breasts towards her. Her bottom wriggled under the blonde's fingers, having already had a taste of what Cassie could do with her hands earlier and desperately eager to experience more. "Mmmmm....maybe we should make a list so we don't leave anything out..."

Cassandra grinned mischievously, thrilling to the sounds of Samantha's moans. Sweeping her blonde tresses across the blue-eyed girl's chest, she licked all the way around Samantha's right nipple, sampling her taste with frequent groans, and then blew across the tight tip of her nipple with her breath. Meanwhile, her probing fingers crept slowly lower on the other girl's pelvis. "Mmmm...  _some other time_. Tonight I'm a girl on a mission..."

Samantha shivered and sighed, tipping her head back slightly and sliding her fingers up Cassie's arm as she shifted on the bed. Her hips trembled gently as Cassandra's fingers teased down towards her crotch and she eyed the other girl, watching her touch her body with growing excitement and heat.

Cassie moaned gently against Samantha's breast, wrapping both of her lips around as much of one round white mound she could fit in her mouth and sucking slowly on it, giggling slightly as the perfect flesh of Samantha's breast spilled out of her mouth. At the same time, her fingers found Samantha's smooth, warm pubic mound for the second time this evening and began to explore it slowly, stroking and caressing around its gentle and inviting shape without quite dipping between Samantha's silken thighs. She sighed and whispered against Samantha's chest. "So soft, so warm, taste like sugar and spice..."

Samantha whimpered as her body warmed to Cassie's touch, lifting her hips slightly and shuddering at the sight of the blonde's plump lips around her breast, her hands fumbling on the sheets beneath her as the combined pleasure of Cassie's hands and mouth made it impossible to focus on anything else. "mmm,  _fuck_..."

"Working on it," Cassie giggled against Samantha's breast, pulling her lips free and then brushing her soft face -- cheeks, nose, lips -- from one white, downy mound to the other, just luxuriating in the feeling of Samantha's round and beautiful breasts sliding against her face, while her fingers pressed against Samantha's pubic mound more assertively, rubbing her fingers against the other girl there while she slid her other, free hand up under the soft skin of Samantha's right thigh and cupped one of her round firm ass cheeks. Sam breathed a little faster and gave a little whimper as the girl crouched above her nuzzled her breasts, taken off guard by the gesture, half sexy and half tender, her face flushing, murmuring a soft, " _ohmygod_..."

"Mmmmm.... you know," The blonde girl moaned against her sexy companion's perfect cleavage, "This is  _not_  how I imagined this ... night would go," she giggled again. Samantha's knees bent slightly as Cassie's fingers caressed the mound above her wet and eager pussy, and as she whimpered, she raised an eyebrow at the other girl's comment, panting. "How'd you think it would go?"

Cassie rolled her face and her lips into Samantha's milky-white cleavage, kissing her left breast all across its white, soft mound, tender small kisses, not so much  _sexy_  as intimate and affectionate. Meanwhile, she concentrated on walking her fingers down between Samantha's legs , brushing the soft skin on the insides of both round, full thigh and then gently urging them apart with her fingers. "When I saw you eyeing me on the gym floor," the blonde girl whispered against the soft skin of the other girl's breast, "I was so turned on; I thought you were looking at me like you wanted to throw me against the wrestling mats and take me right there, hot and heavy...."

A blush spread across Samantha's cheeks, not from what Cassie was saying- she was hard to embarrass in that category- but due to the soft kisses on her breasts that were making her feel a confusing mixture of emotionally warm and physically aroused. She parted her thighs easily under Cassandra's hands gasped as the cool air caressed her soaking wet labia. "Mmmmm...and you think I wasn't?"

Cassandra bit Samantha's left nipple slightly indelicately and sucked on it, squeezing her ass cheek with her hand. "Quiet you. I'm telling the story..." she giggled and kissed the offended nipple tenderly. Samantha smirked and laughed, kissing the top of Cassie's head. Meanwhile, the slender fingertips of Cassie's other hand brushed tenderly across Samantha's wet pussy lips, just once, and lifting some of her beautiful lover's moisture to her lips, the blonde girl licked Samantha's arousal off of her fingers experimentally. The sweet and sexy taste made her moan and shiver. "... oh,  _I like_..." Samantha groaned at the sight of Cassie's fingers, wet with her arousal, in her mouth, her hips rocking ever so slightly in rhythm with her voice.

"Anyway," Cassie giggled, continuing to murmur against Samantha's breasts, kissing them tenderly as she brushed her fingers against Samantha's dripping cunt again. "Then after you flirted with me earlier this week at Rush week, I fantasized that the first time I had the chance with you I would just...  _tear_   _your clothes off_  and do  _everything I could_  to make you scream in ecstasy..."

Samantha gave a little smile, gasping and trembling as her hips lifted and rolled down towards the blonde girl's tender fingers. "Mmm, I had no inkling your fantasies would be so aggressive..."

"They're  _not_ , usually." Cassie laughed from between Samantha's breasts as she continued to stroke Samantha's labia with her fingers, teasing her by sliding the tip of one painted nail between the opening of her her wet, womanly lips. "But something about you -- that sexy strut of yours, when you prowl around like a beautiful black-haired lioness, queen of the pride, made me  _want you_  so fiercely." Slowly, she worked one slender finger inside of Samantha's wet pussy, sliding along the slick walls of her vagina on a sensual exploration. "I'd never wanted  _anyone_  that badly before."

Samantha moaned and gaped as Cassie slid a finger inside of her, pushing her hips down against the feeling as her head tipped back against the pillow a little more. She slid her gaze to the side at Cassie's description, flattered, embarrassed, but  _delighted_  to be so described. "Queen of the pride, huh?"

The blonde laughed. "You should see you walk.  _Strut_  is exactly the right work. Sashay might be good too. It is  _so_  delicious." Cassie's eyelashes fluttered in distraction as she pressed her lips down firmly on one of Samantha's breasts, into her soft, milky-white mound. Her one finger explored Samantha's wet depths tenderly, stroking the walls of her womanhood with gentle caresses.

Samantha moaned a bit helplessly, feeling like the blonde was playing her like a musical instrument, stringing her pleasure slowly and agonizingly along without going anywhere in a hurry. "MMmmph....So...what about this night isn't like you imagined, then?"

Cassandra smiled, easing a second finger inside of the voluptuous girl's soaked vagina and caressing her sensitive inner depths, while her thumb slid up between Samantha's pussy lips and found the girl's erect, straining clit, brushing it softly with the pad of her thumb while she continued nuzzling the girl's breasts, purring against Sammi's milky white softness. Samantha's hips lifted to the sensation and she moaned softly, whimpering and trembling as the other girl stroked her aching throbbing clit. Then Cassie spoke again. "It's just that, now that I  _have_  you... I just want to  _caress_  you everywhere. I want to brush my face against every part of you, especially these. I want to curl up inside of you and wrap myself up in your  _softness_ , your  _sweetness_. I... I don't even  _really know you,_  but I feel this ...  _feeling_ with you, this intimacy, and I want to roll myself up in it, and in  _you_ , and stay here for..." the blonde girl blushed, her voice catching softly, "for a very long time."

Samantha blushed at the tenderness of Cassie's words, the affection in them filling her head and glowing in her chest. Her lashes fluttered and she smiled softly, her voice breaking the sustained silence. "...really?"

Cassandra blushed and bit down on her lower lip as her tummy did flip-flops over the vulnerability and tenderness in Samantha's voice, and she kissed around Samantha's chest again, nuzzling the other girl's erect nipples against her soft cheeks. "... yeah, really." She gently eased a third finger into Samantha's soaking pussy and stroked her wet, slick depths more insistently, then twisted her fingers in a sudden surprise.

Samantha went even pinker at Cassie's rush of explanation, the blush spreading a little ways down her neck. She bit a smile and kissed across the blonde girl's forehead, moaning softly as Cassie twisted her fingers inside of her. Wriggling her hips eagerly in response, sliding her fingers through Cassandra's golden hair, the dark-haired lioness whispered back. "I think I get what you mean by that."

Cassandra moaned against Samantha's breasts, sighing and letting her eyelids flutter with happiness --  _butterflies-in-the-tummy_  happiness. "Mmmm... and we don't even really  _know each other,_ " She laughed, amazed. Then after a pause her voice got soft, but more intense. "...can you imagine if we did?"

The question hung in the air for a moment, and then Cassandra took a deep breath, pulling her head off of Samantha's breasts and looking up into the other girl's flushed face with an intense, burning expression in her green eyes. She kissed the other girl  _hard_ , hungrily, devouring her breath, and inside of the Samantha's pussy, Cassie curled her fingers in a spiral pattern, flicking her thumb against the dark-haired girl's clit and then pressing it firmly. Samantha kissed Cassie back just as hard, her body wriggling closer to the other girl's. Wrapping her arm around the blonde girl's neck to hold her face close to her own, she moaned and jerked her hips, grinding her body against Cassie's body and down on her thrusting hand. She moaned longingly again and cupped the back of Cassandra's head in her hand as she pushed her head up off of the pillow and kissed the girl above her with smoldering passion. Meanwhile the hand that was buried between Samantha's thighs continued thrust slender fingers into the dark-haired girl's soaking cunt, pushing and twisting deep inside of her while the blonde's thumb continued to press, flick, and rub aggressively against Samantha's clit. " _Gods_ , you feel good inside," Cassie groaned into Samantha's mouth.

Samantha eagerly tilted her body up toward Cassie's and slipped a knee over the blonde's round hips as she rocked down into her hand and whimpered into her mouth, tugging fiercely on Cassandra's long blonde tresses. Her blue eyes squeezed shut intermittently and she muttered soft, fierce " _yes_ "es and fragments of Cassie's name against her lips.

Cassie shivered at the feeling of Samantha's thigh on her hip, sliding her free hand up the underside of that same leg and purring. "Mmmm... like silk," she whispered into her lover's mouth, biting the other girl's lower lip and fluttering her dark eyelashes at her as she stroked her nose against Samantha's cheek, while her fingers continued to twist and grind deeper into Samantha.

Samantha whimpered and turned her face into Cassie's cheek as the blonde girl thrust deep into her, her whole body shaking as she fluttered around her fingers and moaned next to her ear. " _Ohh_  I  _love_  the way you feel in there..."

Samantha's whispered moan sent shivers racing across Cassie's body, and she groaned, her eyelashes fluttering. She intensified her finger thrusts, dragging her fingertips across the walls of Sam's hyper-sensitive pussy. "Mmm, and I can't get enough of how wet and warm you are is," the blonde girl moaned back into Samantha's ear, nibbling on her earlobe and sucking it into her mouth as she pressed their cheeks together.

Samantha groaned and swooned, pressing her hips into Cassie's every thrust and moaning deeply against her cheek. "oh god...oh  _fuck me_..." Her whole body shuddered. She slid her hands up Cassie's smooth velvety stomach, her fingers flexing against the other girl's hot skin.

Cassie sucked on her lover's earlobe, dragging her free hand across Samantha's silken thigh and then up to her round bottom, cupping one generous cheek as she lowered her own breasts to Samantha's chest and pressed them together. "Mmmm... you're  _so wet_ , so wet...." she whimpered, feeling new moisture and heat building between her own thighs.

Samantha cried out softly when their bare chests touched, her face dropping to Cassie's neck and nuzzling her throat while she was rocking her hips into the blonde girl's hand. Groaning, the dark-haired girl rubbed her chest eagerly against the other girl's. " _Cass_ \- yess...more..." She cried out softly and trembled, whimpering as her pleasure built like a spring coiling.

"God, Samantha," Cassie had to slide a hand down between her own thighs to rub her dampening crotch in order to relieve some of the pressure there. Kissing her way down Samantha's neck and onto her chest, she latched on to Samantha's left breast again with her lips, kissing and sucking and nibbling on the soft, white skin before tracing her tongue around the girl's erect, pink nipple and nibbling on it. Meanwhile the fingers of her other hand continued to thrust and twist inside of the raven-haired beauty's soaking pussy, with Cassie grunting and groaning as she intensified her attentions to Samantha's straining clit.

Samantha cried out and dropped her head back, spilling inky black hair against the pillow case as Cassie wrapped her lips around one of her breasts, her hips jerking wildly against the other girl's hand as the two pleasures melted together into one. She panted and moaned loudly, sliding her teeth along Cassie's shoulder and gripping her at the waist with one hand. "Don't stop..."

"Promise..." Cass whispered back, groaningly, pulling her face away from Samantha's breasts for a just second in order to watch her writhe on the bed with a lustful smile, the sight and sounds of Samantha approaching her orgasmic threshold turning her on even more. She had to rub her own pussy slowly with a hand between her thighs in order to keep herself from humping the bed while she continued to thrust and twist her fingers into Samantha's wet womanhood again and again, then lowered her lips to the black-haired beauty's other milky-white breast and repeated her oral ministrations, kissing and nibbling on the breast itself, then licking, sucking, and biting on her nipple. At the end, she bit down harder on the other girl's erect nipple and tugged on it with her teeth.

Samantha's back arched hard and suddenly as she peaked, groaning loudly and grinding her hips down against Cassie's hand as pleasure electrified her body. Her grip on the other girl's waist tightened and she moaned, dropping her face toward the blonde's hair as her body rocked out the sensation, her muscles gripping on the fingers insides of her as her orgasm thrummed throughout her entire body, aided by Cassie's continuing attentions.

Cassandra grinned as soon as Samantha cried out, her heart swelling with pleasure at having knowingly brought such intense ecstasy to the beauty in her hands. Sam's eyelids went heavy with pleasure and she shuddered, panting as she gradually came down, her fingers trembling against Cassie's waist. She gave a low moan and dropped her head back on the pillows, wearing a dopey little smile. Meanwhile, the blonde girl above her continued to stroke Samantha's clit, gently slowing her ministrations as she pulled her lips away from Samantha's breasts and loomed above the other girl, smiling sweetly down at her down at her. Pulling her wet hand from between her own thighs, Cassandra cupped her busty lover's cheek and kissed her sweetly, lingeringly, slowly slipping her fingers out of her dark-haired lover's vagina.

Samantha moaned softly against Cassie's lips as she slowly came back to herself, eyelashes fluttering. Lifting her face away from the other girl's sweet lips, Cassie again tasted Samantha's juices on her fingers with a smile, enjoying the sight of the beautiful dark-haired girl splayed out and exhausted on the bed beneath her. "Mmmmm... Gods, Samantha, I can only  _hope_ that was as  _amazing_ for you as it was for me."

Samantha's hair was spread against the pillow and she lay half-splayed on the bedspread, her face heavy with bliss. When she spoke, it was still in panting breaths. "That was fantastic. You undersold your skills by a mile." She caught the other girl's wrist and tugged her closer so she could lean up and kiss her soundly on the mouth.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra fell into the kiss with a smile and a giggle, rolling onto her side on the bed, next to Samantha, and pressing her warm, naked body against the other girl's. She wrapped an arm over Samantha's slender waist, pulling the other girl tight against her, and even slid one of her thighs up between the raven-haired beauty's long, sexy legs while they kissed. Samantha moaned happily into the kiss and rolled her own body towards the blonde girl's, scooting closer and closing her thighs tight around Cassie's. The blissfully exhausted girl with the blue eyes and long black hair could not have felt any more relieved when the blonde girl curled up against her after their lovemaking marathon if she'd ... been falling out of an  _airplane_  and Cassie had been a parachute.

After a moment of tender kissing, the blonde girl pulled her face away again and delicately drew strands damp hair out of Samantha's face. "I wanted to go down on you too, but ... I've never actually done that before," she admitted bashfully, biting her bottom lip "I didn't want to get it wrong our first time." Her green eyes perked up a moment later, though. "Next time?" Then she blushed, wincing and ducking her head. "That's, uh, assuming there  _is_  a next time."

Samantha's heart fluttered and she set her nose against the blonde's. Cassie smiled at the touch of nose against nose, and blushed, her eyes flicking up to Samantha's and sparkling. There was ..  _something_ intimate between them, something undefinable, but tangible -- and they couldn't keep their hands off of one another with those tender little touches. Cassie's heart swelled each time the two of them did something like this. She was on the verge of saying something about it when Samantha spoke instead. "I'll teach you, if you want to learn. I like getting oral but I kinda prefer being screwed with just about anything else." She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Cassie's long lashes blinked and she frowned in momentary confusion at ' _just about anything else,'_  but then they got wider. "...  _uh, anything?"_

Samantha giggled and brushed her lips against Cassie's. "Well, a variety of things, anyway. But I would love to know what popped into your head." She grinned.

"Well, Julie has a drawer full of blue and red and pink sparkly dildos. I... well, skip me for a moment," the blonde girl blushed, "On Paradise Island the women use a ...  _variety_  of dildos and vibrators and nipple clamps and strap-ons and ...some devices I don’t even have names for." she shook her head. She blushed again and raised her eyebrows at Samantha. "What were  _you_  thinking of?"

The dark-haired girl grinned. "I was thinking along those lines too, though I  _have_  been known to improvise. Gotta be careful with the super strength, though, things have been --  _er_  --  _broken_." She shook her head and smirked.

"Yeah, well, that's where we get to me," Cassandra blushed, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear and grinning awkwardly. "When Aphrodite did this...." she waved down at her body, "she also tuned up my libido a  _not-insignificant amount_. She said it was a 'quality of life adjustment,'" the blonde rolled her eyes, using air quotes, but still grinning. "I had  _just turned 16_. Just got some brand new superpowers I was still learning to control. Been handed the body of my  _dreams._  I'd only just  _started_  to explore my sexuality, but in a couple of weeks I'd already destroyed a meager collection of sex toys. So I had to make a ... special trip to Paradise Island."

Samantha turned her head into her arm to muffle a chuckle, but giggles spilled over anyway, erupting in a peal of laughter even as she tried to contain it. "What kind of special trip was that?"

Cassie grinned rolled her head back, stroking the side of Samantha's hip, blushing and laughing. "I... may have asked around a little among the younger Amazons -- you know, the ones under 500 years old, so 'younger' in a manner of speaking -- _how_  they did it. They were actually very open about things. They were honestly surprised that I was  _embarrassed_  to discuss needing to find a way to satisfy myself sexually. And then this 'young' Amazon singer named Melitta, uh..." she blushed and grinned, meeting Samantha's blue eyes with her own green ones, green eyes filled with humor and fond memories, " _seduced_ me and convinced me to spend part of a week of my summer vacation with her in her little villa by the sea. She gave me quite the crash-course."

Samantha's eyes went wide and she propped her head up on her palm.  "Oh god, what does a sexy Amazon crash course consist of? I can't believe I never even thought about the... _potential_  of an island full of lady warrior super models. My fantasy life would have been a circus."

Cassandra grinned, then rolled over on her back, scooting down the bed slightly and laying her head gently on Samantha's chest, smiling up at the girl behind her as she reached for one of the other girl's hands, pulling it up onto her torso and threading their fingers together. Sam's eyelids fluttered and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth as the much taller girl settled easily against her chest. She slid her free hand into Cassie's blonde hair and helped lace their fingers together. "Well it was a pretty fantastic week," Cassie enthused. " _Not_  as fantastic as  _tonight,_  though." She kissed Samantha's hand.

The raven-haired girl smiled. "Well,  _obviously_ , I'm a  _professional,_ she was just an Amazon."

Cassie giggled grinned back, squeezing Samantha's hand " _Anyway_ , when I left I had a pretty little seashell necklace to remember Melitta by and a hand-carved toy made of polished, enchanted marble to play with."

Samantha grinned back. "They really equipped you with everything, huh? Remind me to give the source of my powers a piece of my mind about that- assuming it reveals itself."

"Well, I'd already been a fully-operational  _superheroine_ for a year." She tilted her head up towards Samantha and kissed the other girl on the jaw. "You're just a freak. A beautiful, sexy, enchanting, super powered...uber girl...”

Samantha laughed and kissed the top of the other girl's head. "I am the most fortunate mutation in history then."

Cassie smiled and squeezed Samantha's hand, her eyelids fluttering as some of the day's excitement began to catch up to her. "... mmmm... I dunno, I'm starting to think I've been pretty fortunate today." She chuckled. "Y'know, aside from gettin' my face beaten in for an hour."

Samantha chuckled. "Well hey, if you didn't get your face beaten, you wouldn't have ended the night with me in my jammies. Who knows what would have happened."

Cassie smiled sweetly and snuggled closer against Samantha, burying her face beneath the other girl's chest. " _Totally worth it._ " She sighed contentedly. "... Thank you, for tonight." Her voice was smaller, more vulnerable.

The dark-haired girl smiled, and then frowned softly, toying with Cassie's hair. "No, thank  _you._  I feel like I was about to unravel without someone-" She sighed a little, "Your confidence hasn't gone unappreciated." She gave a little smile. "...nor any  _other_  part of you."

The blonde girl made a happy and contented noise while Samantha played with her hair. "... So how did  _you_  intend for this evening to go?" She asked cloyingly.

Samantha smirked. "Oh I was totally going to try and get as far into your pants as I possibly could- unless you proved to be obnoxious or rude or something."

Cassie smiled and tilted her head up at Samantha's face, laughing and touching her tongue to Samantha's neck. "But I  _am_  obnoxious."

The blue-eyed beauty laughed and shook her head. "Well, you're also  _super hot_ , so you gotta weigh the balance, ya know?" She smirked.

Cassie grinned, sighed happily, and let her eyelashes fluttered closed. "... I never thought I could be comfortable with someone after  _half_  a date. Who  _are_  you?"

Samantha smiled a bit at her from over her chin, wearing the kind of contemplatively happy expression she'd never have made around anyone whose eyes were open. "Oh just your average, run of the mill, frighteningly hot superpowered charismatic socialite."

Cassie smiled, feeling her heart swell a little at that description and shook her head, disbelieving her good luck. "... then what are you doing here with me?" She rolled her head to the side, so that her eyes (beneath Samantha's chin, tucked into her shoulder) could just make out Samantha's lips. "Why hasn't someone snatched you up already?"

The corner of Samantha's mouth turned up. "What would make you think I could be so easily snatched?" She raised an eyebrow slowly. "You know nobody  _really_ knows me, right?"

Cassie nodded. "Yep. You told me." She grinned and kissed the other girl's hand. "I listen well. So you never got close with anyone, seriously, because of your secret?"

The other girl shrugged, rapping the fingers of the hand she held idly around Cassie's against the blonde's soft palm.. "For a lot of reasons. Loving people sometimes gets in the way of liking them."

Cassie cocked her head to the side at that remark and raised an eyebrow of her own. "What do you mean?"

Samantha shrugged and turned her face slightly into the pillow. "When people get really important to you, when they get close or when you get close to them, they usually let you down. Because people are people, they can't help that. But it's a real bitch to love someone you don't like anymore."

Cassie frowned and turned her head into Samantha’s neck, nuzzling her softly. "You make that sound like it comes from personal experience. Boyfriend, girlfriend...parent, sibling?"

The other girl frowned softly, her mother jumping into her head as the question hung in the air, wringing her heart. It was too true to speak and too desolate a truth. "Just- people. People let you down."

Cassie was quiet after that, but she pressed her lips against Samantha's neck and squeezed her hand close to her chest.  _Sorry_  was insufficient. Instead, she waited a moment and said "Not all people." Then she winced. It sounded cheesy, but it was what she was feeling in the moment, and it felt true.

Sam suddenly felt in that moment like her whole body was coming apart and the affection between them was all that held her together. She gave a little smile and set her nose in Cassie's hair. "I hope not."

Cassie considered for a moment, and then smiled affectionately, pulling her head off of Samantha's chest and scooting back up onto the beside the dark haired girl. She slipped an arm around Samantha's waist and tugged her gently towards her taller body. "C'mere beautiful."

Samantha smiled a bit shyly and slid in against Cassie's body, nuzzling her cheek. "What about you, though? How could anybody pass on that?"

Cassie stroked the back of Samantha's head and ran her fingers through the other girl's beautiful hair, nuzzling her nose and mouth against the side Samantha's head as she did so. "Oh, I've had a few escapades in the past, and a few broken hearts. It's all... complicated." She frowned slightly.

Samantha smiled and squeezed her. "Are you trying to tell me you've once been dumped? Because that is factually ludicrous."

Cassie grinned. "Well, the leggy blonde bombshell whose arms you are presently lying in did not always look like this, for one." She smirked. "Before I was sixteen, I ...." She suddenly scrunched up her face and went silent.

Seconds of silence went by. An uncomfortable secret cropped up in the back of the blonde girl's mind, big and ugly -- and she hesitated to share it. She'd never told any of her past boyfriends or girlfriends about it. And things were  _so good_  right now. What if this changed  _everything?_  But tonight seemed like an evening for sharing secrets between the two girls, and Samantha was so warm and soft-hearted and lovely, she didn't  _want_  to keep this from her. Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl closed her eyes and prepared to speak, but before she could say anything, Samantha spoke up, raising  her eyebrows quizzically and giving the other girl's back a little rub, trying to ease the tension in the air by cracking a joke."You still there? Were you a turtle? Is this the secret of the ooze?" She tried tickling the blonde's sides.

Cassie laughed at the joke and shook her head, pressing her forehead against Samantha's and grinning, even while her eyes were shut. "No, no, although the reference definitely scores you nerd points." Samantha smirked. "I'm not totally culturally oblivious," she noted. "So dish - what's the what?"

Cassie pressed her lips against the side of Samantha's face and then sighed, her eyes blinking open and then fixing on the other girl's. "... remember what I said about being a flat, pint-sized twiggy little girl before..." she waved down at herself with one hand, "... all this?"

The dark haired girl nodded in response, turning her face against Cassie's. "Mhm, is that complicated, though? Just because you looked different, or were insecure..."

"No, it's not that," Cassie explained, blushing and biting her lip, "... it's just that I ...sorta left out the detail about being trans."

"Trans" was not particularly at the forefront of Samantha's knowledge so she took a minute to access the neglected information. Then she frowned softly, in an intrigued way. and cocked her head. "Transgender?" she had the inclination that it was an awkward question to ask, but she didn't want to misunderstand.

Cassie nodded, rubbing her nose against the side of Samantha's face. Her eyes got big and around as she watched carefully for the other girl's response, her hands trembling softly around Samantha's waist. Her heart ached. Divulging this part of her past felt like tugging on an open wound for Cassie, and she had  _no reason_  to assume that the other girl wouldn't just pull back now and roll away. So why was she feeling so hopeful instead?

Samantha considered that thoughtfully, her hand sliding slowly up and down Cassie's back. "So you've  _always_  been a girl?" She realized that may be too simple a question, so she added, "-but nobody knew?"

Cassie smiled slightly, hesitantly encouraged by that response. "Oh  _everyone_ knew," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "I was  _very_ out. I came out to my mom when I was 11, and when I was 13 we changed schools so that I could come to class as... well, Cassandra. It's just that very few people  _believed_  me, and that kinda made dating, or making friends, or...  _anything_  sorta hard. Diana was kinda the first one, outside of my mother, to really just  _get_ it."

The other girl gave a little smile, her eyes illuminating when she began to grasp the entire landscape of the situation. She let a hand glide up Cassie's arm. "So this is how you  _want_  to look?" It wasn't really a question that still needed an answer, so she moved on to the next question. "So...is it,  _weird_  to- compliment your body, or is it more like- complimenting your  _style_?" She made a little face, thinking she was probably saying the wrong things. "I guess I mean- does it bother you?"

No, I  _like_ it," Cassie gushed , green eyes sparkling back at Samantha. "I love the compliments. I mean, I didn't  _grow_ this body," she glanced down at herself, "But I also didn't really pick it - Aphrodite didn't really offer me a design palette. She just sort of grinned at me when I was explaining my whole gender identity deal and then she  _kissed me_  on the forehead and walked away. A few minutes later I looked like this. I had  _brown hair_  before this. And I never figured on being  _almost six feet tall_. But that's kinda the same for everyone, right? You get what you get, and if people tell you it's beautiful..." She blushed and brushed her lips against Samantha's, the sides of her lips curling up, "When  _certain sexy dark-haired girls_  tell me that I'm beautiful, I'm ever so wonderfully delighted and excited."

Samantha broke into a smile at that and kissed big sexy blonde on the lips, tightening her arm around her waist and pulling her in close. "Well, you  _are_  beautiful," she murmured, against her lips. "Really incredibly gorgeous."

The blonde grinned again, her eyelashes fluttered as the other girl's words tugged at her heartstrings. "Praise Aphrodite," she joked, rubbing the tip of her nose against the other girl's. "... so you're not ... freaked out?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "I've never known anyone trans before-" she winced and squirmed a little, "-I mean I  _don't think_. I guess I might not have known." She gave a little smile. "I think it's really cool that you felt like you could tell me that."

Cassie dimpled and hid her face in some of Samantha's hair, rubbing her fingers softly over the other girl's slender waist. "It was a bit scary," she admitted, lips pressed to Samantha's ear. "I've never told anyone before, not even Tim. I was kinda worried you'd be disgusted with me, or think I wasn't ... ' _really_ ' a girl, or something. But I..." she pressed her nose against Samantha's cheek and shrugged one shoulder. "... I was really, really hoping I could just share that with you and that you would understand, accept me as I am, a normal teenage girl with a not-so-normal past, and... well, still like me."

Samantha smiled softly, playing with the ends of Cassie's hair where it tumbled down her back. "I  _do_  like you." She turned her face toward Cassie's. "And the way you tell it, it seems to me that you've always been a girl, and now you're just a tall, leggy, overwhelmingly  _hot_  girl which is-" she gave a little smile and tipped her head, "extremely pleasant."

Cassie grinned again, happily, her face glowing with sudden delight as she squeezed her arms around the other girl and rubbed their cheeks together, a single small tear glistening on the corner of her eye. "Mmmmmm... and you're the sexy busty girl with the killer curves and the legs that don't quit who looked at me one day across a crowed gym and nearly made me fall on my face. That's  _also_ 'extremely pleasant.'

The girl with the gleaming blue eyes grinned proudly and lifted her chin. "And good thing, too." She set her nose against Cassie's cheek and then stopped, quirking an eyebrow as something she'd missed occurred to her. "Who's Tim?"

The blonde girl blushed again and winced, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, Tim, uh... well, I guess that's sorta the OTHER half of why I'm still on the market. There were some inconvenient circumstances that got in the way a few times." She nuzzled Samantha's head again. "You know about the Wonder Girl - Boy Wonder gossip?"

Samantha gave a little smile. "You'll find that my hero-gossip knowledge is pretty shallow, my household was pretty prohibitive about that sort of thing. I'm much more well-versed on the Kardashians."

Cassie smiled, shrugging. "Well, at any rate, the rumors were true. I used to date Robin. The third Robin. We had an off-and-on thing for... over a year?" She kissed Samantha's dark hair on the top of her head.

Sam raised an eyebrow at and tilted her head back to eye the taller blonde girl . "Off-and-on makes me think it was dramatic. Did it end ugly?"

Cassie shrugged, making an indecisive noise. "Not really. Somewhat regretful, maybe. We initially hooked up while we were working a case that was ... personal for him, but he was based in Gotham and I was in Gateway City. He was always so moody and intense about his work, kinda like The Batman, but  _even broodier_ , if that was possible. When he got caught up in a case, it could be weeks,  _a month_  between when I heard from him. I flew into the city a few times to visit him, but it never worked out for us there. He was ROBIN, and I was the girl who didn't belong in The Batman's city." She laughed. "Eventually, I just told him we were growing apart, and ... he didn't argue. I think I was more upset about  _that_  than anything else."

Sam nodded. "I've never known a long distance relationship that didn't have LOADS of emotional carnage- and who wants to live in  _Gotham??"_

Cassie laughed. "I know, I told him. I even told him he could do what Nightwing did and get out of the city, tell Batman to blow him. He looked at me like I was insane."

The other girl smiled. "Well, good thing for you and I Metropolis is awesome. We attract some pretty impressive talent in every category."

Cassandra smiled, resting her cheek on Samantha's head. "Metropolis  _is_ working out to be much more awesome than I expected."

Samantha smiled fiercely and nestled in closer to the blonde's chest, rubbing the other girl's side idly as she closed her eyes. She'd decided she wanted to sleep here - right here, with her head pillowed by Cassie's soft chest. "Mmm, very likely..."

Cassandra smiled and kissed the top of Samantha's head, grinning as the other girl settled in next to her, burrowing into her chest. "Hey, what are-- are you going to sleep?"

Samantha nodded, keeping her eyes shut tight. "Mmmhmm. It's comfortable here."

Cassie laughed, rolling her eyes at the other girl's cuteness, but she couldn't bring herself to argue. It seemed appropriate. After all they had both used a not insignificant amount of their superpowers this evening, had two lovely orgasms, and shared some pretty emotional confessions.. So she let the other girl drift off. "Goodnight, Samantha," she murmured, brushing her lips along the shorter girl's temples. Cassie settled her own body in around the small, warm, curvy one in her arms, and nuzzled the top of Samantha's head. The other girl made a tiny happy noise, but didn't stir again. Yawning, Cassie closed her own eyes and in a few minutes was fast asleep.

It had been  _a_   _good day._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Super-clone Science stuff: Given the various kinds of tinkering and multi-trial formulae that Lexcorp and Cadmus scientists no-doubt engaged in while trying to produce a viable Super-clone from their small sample of Kryptonian DNA we figure there's no reason that SuperBOY couldn't have been SuperGIRL (keeping in mind that gender isn't automatically tied to genitalia or chromosomes.) A lot of what follows is just speculation about how things might have gone had the Superclone been assigned biologically female at birth. It's also a fantastic excuse to write an awesome ship as femslash. And clones!


End file.
